True Feelings
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: While searching for shards of the Shikon No Tama both Inuyasha and Kagome get swept away by the storm and there love for one another. Rated Mature for future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

True feelings  
By: Manda Coates

--WARNING THIS FIC IS A LEMON--

And not the kind you eat either X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, they belong respectively to Rumiko Takashi. These words however are my own.

AN: This is my very first stab at a Lemony type Fan Fiction. So be gentle, I haven't had much practice! Oh, and just to let you know, I'm a fan of both Kagome x Inuyasha AND Kikyo x Inuyasha! So please don't hate me for writing this. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness had begun to creep silently over the land, filling each and every crevice that it had to offer as it wrapped the forest tight within its black cloak. The rain beat heavily against the ground with the echoing sounds of its loud and mournful beat.

Kagome was cold, wet and miserable. The rain that poured from the heavens pelted freely against her head, chilling her to the bone, she didn't even have an umbrella to protect her from nature's cruel wrath. They had left Keade's village early that morning in search of a jewel shard that she had sensed. Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Kilala volunteered to stay behind to help rebuild the old woman's village after a vicious attack from a horde of demons damaged it badly. Although with the way things were going Kagome was sure they were having much better luck accomplishing anything than she was.

Kagome sighed slightly, on top of everything else Inuyasha's mood was not helping the situation any.

"Damn this stupid rain!" he grumbled loudly to himself, crossing his arms. The cold didn't bother him much, but standing in the middle of a rainstorm certainly did.

"I'm sure it will let up soon Inuyasha…" Kagome said through chattering teeth as she tried to lighten things up slightly. If she wasn't so close to becoming a human icicle she probably would have found the whole situation rather humorous. She looked at Inuyasha's wet form and then her own and couldn't help but grin. What a pair they where! Both sopping wet from head to toe.

A brilliant flash of lightening illuminated the area as a loud clap of thunder boomed overhead causing Kagome to jump, and to also re think the whole idea of searching for the jewel shard at the present moment…

"Do you sense anything Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he surveyed the area, not much could be seen except for rain, rain and more rain, even with his eye sight.

Kagome shook her head from side to side, causing her wet hair to flop wildly with her "No I don't…Inuyasha I think we should find a place to stay the night and then we can continue looking for the jewel shard in the morning…" , Kagome said shivering all over, as she looked at the grumpy hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha sighed angrily and turned on his foot to face her, but once his amber eyes met her pleading ones his expression softened slightly. "Fine…" he huffed crossing his arms. "We better get a move on before the night wears on any longer then…" he said crouching down low so Kagome could climb onto his back.

As Kagome quickly climbed on, Inuyasha could feel her wet body grind against him and couldn't help but shiver. His loins around his private area tightened slightly as she adjusted herself more comfortably on his back--he shivered again--the sensation of her wet body clopped onto his was almost too much for the poor half breed to handle! But with a small grunt, Inuyasha managed to snap himself out of the trance he was in and in one great stride of his powerful legs they were off.

Finding shelter proved to be more of a difficult task then Inuyasha had thought, and just when he was just about to give up hope lady luck smiled down on him and he found a medium sized cave just right for the traveling pair. Large bushes and shrubs covered the mouth of the cave creating a crude barrier from the safety of the shelter inside and the raging elements outside.

Hastily making his way in, he set Kagome's frail body down and rummaged through her bag as he searched for a shred of dry clothing. He looked without prevail until his hand touched a single--slightly damp--furry blanket, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Turning in triumph to Kagome, Inuyasha was suddenly caught off guard by her beauty as she looked around the cave. Though her hair was in a wild tangle and she was completely drenched…she looked natural. He found his eyes lingering over her form and then to her breasts, as they clung tightly to her top. He could feel his face become hot, his eyes roaming once more before he forced himself to look away muttering slightly. Despite his embarrassment he had taken pleasure in this small act, and he clutched the blanket a bit tighter as he turned to her again. "Here…" he said to Kagome, pushing the blanket into her hands "Get yourself out of those wet clothes and wrap up in this"

Kagome blinked a few times before nodding slowly as she took the blanket, she then looked at Inuyasha expectantly "What?" he asked confused before realizing that Kagome would probably like a little privacy "Oh…" he blushed a bit brighter as he turned around quickly, arms crossed.

In a few moments Kagome was almost completely undressed, she had decided to leave her undergarments on but the rest of her clothes were now draped across a large pile of rocks, water dripped steadily from them creating a small pool of water on the cave's floor.

In that short time however Inuyasha had went to the mouth of the cave and collected a meager bundle of sticks that had blown in, they weren't wet from the rain which led Inuyasha to believe they had been swept in before the storm had hit. Not wanting to curse his good fortune he quickly went back to where Kagome was standing, noticing that she was now wrapped up tight in her red blanket and her clothes were laid beside her to dry.

Seeing the sticks Inuyasha had collected Kagome searched through her bag a moment before holding up a box of oddly shaped fire sticks that she called "matches" that were safe inside an air tight container. Quickly, she handed Inuyasha the matches and with a little bit of coaxing and a few dried leaves added the pair soon had a steady fire going.

Inuyasha sat down in front of the bright ball of light and Kagome mimicked him by sitting down by his side, accidentally brushing his arm as she did. It was only then that she noticed how cold Inuyasha really was, she had been so wrapped up within her own thoughts about her freezing body that she had actually forgotten about his!

Turning her head to the side she looked up at him as the light from the orange flames danced brightly on her cheek "Inuyasha…you must be freezing!" she exclaimed as a few tiny beads of water dripped from the ends of his silver hair.

Inuyasha scoffed "Don't be a fool Kagome, we demons don't get as cold as you mortals do. I may only be half demon but I'm a lot stronger than you think" he said with a rather defiant tone as he kept his gaze on the fire, ignoring her. Kagome continued to look at him stubbornly as she shook her head slightly "I know that…honestly I do but come on even you have to be at least a little bit cold! Maybe if I give you my blanket then you won't--"

Inuyasha silenced her with a hard look and a loud "Keh!" as she began to unwrap herself from her tight blanket cocoon "Don't you dare! I will not be responsible for having you die from the cold due to your own stupidity! We still have Jewel Shards to collect don't forget, and I need those to become a full demon remember!?" he said rather harshly and then winced at the hefty "sits" he would get from that last line.

But no "sits" came instead Kagome regarded him with large brown eyes "You still really want to become a full demon don't you?". Her eyes softened further but before he could respond she continued "I told you once before your strong enough now as it is and besides…I like you just the way you are…as a half demon…"

Kagome had said those words so sweetly--so innocently that Inuyasha couldn't help but believe her. The feeling of believing her, to accept her words, made his heart feel oddly content. Then before she could say another word he caught her chin in his hand and lifted her ruby red lips to meet his and kissed her gently.

As they both pulled away a moment later he looked deep into her liquid brown eyes with his own amber ones and sighed "Fine…" he said with a smile "I'll stay a hanyou a little bit longer…just for you…".


	2. Chapter 2

True feelings  
By: Manda Coates

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, they belong respectively to Rumiko Takashi. These words however are my own.

AN: Second chapter of my Lemony Fiction. This chapter actually has the lemon part in it, I fixed it up a bit so I hope it's alright. By the way…who actually came up with the word 'Lemon and Lime' for intimate parts in a Fan Fiction anyway? Who ever did sure had a creative mind X3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was stunned--but in a good way--which caused her to wonder if Inuyasha really had just kissed her? Or was this just another one of her fanaticizes? No matter she had to say something…anything to break the silence…but nothing came to mind and so she continued to look at him dumbly as her face grew hot.

Inuyasha took note of her silence and took it as a sign that maybe she wasn't comfortable and cursed himself for not being able to keep his emotions under control "Kagome…I…" he said stuttering through the words as he forced his heavy tongue to work--damn it why did this have to be so hard!? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…I…"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes shimmered and she smiled "Oh…Inuyasha…" she murmured leaning up slightly, inclining her head as she did so and kissed him back, but a bit more passionately. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to blink in surprise as he looked at the beautiful woman before him as she pulled away slightly "Inuyasha…" she said again only a bit more clear.

Inuyasha wanted to tell her then, the three words that he had so very badly wanted to tell her long ago but just didn't know how to get them out. Emotions aroused within him…ones that he had thought had died long ago…and he could never have imagined saying three simple words like "I love you…" would be so hard.

But Inuyasha didn't have to say anything, Kagome could see the love…the passion…the everything…all right there in his eyes and it made her desire him even more than ever before. Inuyasha was just as stunned as she was but found that he was unable to resist the urge to kiss Kagome again, and then she in turn kissed him back until it felt like they were playing a very giddy game of "Kissing Tag"

Somewhere amongst all of that kissing, Kagome's blanket had slipped from her shoulders and down her back so that her almost completely naked body was exposed to Inuyasha, she blushed slightly, but didn't really care, she was no longer cold…and she was now with the man she loved.

Inuyasha took note of the fallen blanket but when Kagome made no movement to retrieve it, he guessed that she wasn't that cold anymore. Now as he touched her skin he felt the warmth that flowed from it, in the way a lover's would when they were with their significant other. This thought caused Inuyasha's heart to soar and to pull Kagome closer to him.

With the back of his hand, Inuyasha allowed himself to trace his fingers down her arm and back up again, all the while being careful not to graze her delicate skin with his sharp talons.

It was insane how his passion…his love for this woman drove him on and on until he had her fully in mind, body and soul. And Kagome seemed just as eager to do the very same thing…still though he didn't want her to feel as if she had to do this and so with a hand resting on her shoulder he stopped the both of them from going any further.

"Kagome…" his voice was almost in a whisper but also with an air of deep sincerity "Are you sure you want to do this?…I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to do…". Kagome only smiled, but was pleased that he had asked "I have never been so sure of anything in all my life Inuyasha. You are my whole world and doing this with you feels…right…" she said her voice trailing off, as she kissed him to empathize her words.

The hanyou blushed at her words and nodded, as he kissed her back tenderly her scent drifted up to his nose, the scent that he had loved ever since the first day he had met her--even though he had tried to deny it. Kagome's scent was now mixed in with rain, and the hardy smells from the flowers and grass they had tracked through earlier. It was a warm, rich scent and he felt himself being intoxicated by it, as it built the suspense and excitement inside of him to an almost unbearable peak.

Kagome seemed to have sensed this and with a small shy smile, she began to untie his obi slowly and then lifted his outer haroi off of him. Inuyasha in turn began kissing her neck passionately allowing the moisture from his lips to linger there causing a new warmth to spread through Kagome.

Together then, they began to take off the rest of each other's clothes with great care and tenderness. Inuyasha fumbled a few times with Kagome's odd modern day clothing she called a "bra", which made him blush lightly, cursing as Kagome giggled to herself. But in a few more tries Inuyasha finally had the contraption off, while allowing Kagome to take off her own matching white panties as he slid off his pants.

Once both were finally unclothed Inuyasha reached for Kagome and pulled him close to her, they had been standing when they were taking off each others clothes off. Now as Kagome laid down on her open blanket facing him, she took all the time she needed to let her eyes freely roam Inuyasha's body before he gently lowered himself on top of her breathing steadily.

As their heated bodies were pressed skin to skin a tiny pleasurable sigh escaped from Kagome's lips, never--not even in her wildest fantasy--had she imagined how much pleasure she would take from this moment.

Inuyasha smiled gently at her sigh before running a hand down her neck, past her breasts and then to her navel. He kissed it gently and then retreated the path he had taken with his hand with his lips and trailed back up again. Inuyasha lingered at her supple breasts kissing them gently, causing a whimper to rise up in Kagome's throat.

Feeling the need to return the pleasurable favors Inuyasha was giving her, she ran her own hands down his chest towards his member, grinning in satisfaction as Inuyasha moaned lightly. Inuyasha's already stiff member hardened more, and she allowed her hands to touch it lightly before going on to explore the rest of his body.

By now they were both almost at an unbearable height of pleasure and so with a glance at Kagome to reassure that she wanted to continue Inuyasha positioned himself to enter her as Kagome readjusted herself so he would have better access. Then with one fluent motion Inuyasha had completed this task and had begun to move himself against Kagome, grinding his body against hers slowly.

The slow pace made things easier for Kagome, it hurt a little as the tiny membrane inside her tore but the pain was quickly replaced by waves of pleasure and she urged Inuyasha on a bit faster. He did so, and she arched her back and moved her body in rhythm with his.

Inuyasha was the first to moan, as both of them picked up the pace a bit more and as Kagome placed her hands on his back caressing him, they both kissed passionately. Kagome then opened her mouth, allowing Inuyasha's tongue to push past her lips and explore its depths as their two tongues melded together.

Waves of pleasure surged through Kagome's body as the pair continued, and just as one ended another one built causing several groans to escape her. Inuyasha too was moaning and as he reached his peak he exploded a shower of seed within her causing Kagome's eyelids to flutter and for her to throw back her head and gasp "Inu…Yasha…" as a final ripple erupted at the same time his did.

By now they were both breathing hard, sweat glistened on their foreheads as a result of their lovemaking. With a pleasurable sigh Inuyasha collapsed next to Kagome who was still reeling from her experience and panting furiously. Caressing her cheek lightly Inuyasha smiled while whispering "I love you Kagome…" the young woman's eyes widened slightly before she smiled back "I love you to Inuyasha" she replied snuggling into his chest as they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

True feelings  
By: Manda Coates

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, they belong respectively to Rumiko Takashi. These words however are my own.

AN: So, this is the end of my little Lemony Inuyasha Fan Fiction. Thought it ought to be wrapped up with some warm and fuzziness. I hope you all enjoyed it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose the next morning in a glories conflagration of pink and yellow, its bright rays spilled down onto the rain soaked earth causing the droplets of water that lingered on plants and trees to glisten in the heat of its touch.

Inuyasha was awake, lying in the arms of his lover watching over her as she slept. His heart had never felt so content as it did in those moments watching Kagome sleep and as she stirred from her slumber he felt compelled to give her a kiss as she smiled "Good morning to you to Inuyasha…" she mumbled while stretching.

Then with a tiny frown Kagome sat upright from under their cozy blanket to stare at the mouth of the cave "What is it Kagome?" the hanyou asked concerned, now sitting up as well, she looked back at him with bright brown eyes "I sense a jewel shard Inuyasha…"

Within moments both were dressed, their clothes had dried completely during the night thanks to the fire and they were now standing before the entrance of the cave.

"Is the shard close?"

"Yes"

"What direction?"

"Over there…past those trees"

Kagome pointed to a clump of trees that stood tall and clustered together. Once Inuyasha had realized where she was pointing to he quickly bounded off with Kagome following close in pursuit. Together they burst through the tightly knit trees expecting to find a demon, but all they saw was a small clearing and an oddly medium sized flat rock.

Together the pair walked towards it, where Inuyasha stopped suddenly staring with disbelief. "Inuyasha what is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, but Inuyasha said nothing as he kept his eyes fixated solely on the stone.

Long ago when he was just a child and his Mother was still alive she had told him of a place where she and his Father once spent the night, a cave that was very special to her. Inuyasha remembered his Mother's face blushing as she re-cited the story to him, she had told him that it was a cave in which he was conceived, a place where his parents had scrawled their feelings in stone so that their love would never be forgotten. And though Inuyasha hadn't understood what his Mother had meant all those years ago he certainly did now as he stood over the flat rock staring at it. There etched clearly into the stone were the same words that his Mother told him that his Father had wrote, the words that read:

_Love, once found between two people, is unconditional. _

_It is pure and simple…it is real._

And there beneath the writing was a Jewel Shard, gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

A small smile graced Inuyasha's features as he scooped the tiny fragment up, Kagome came up behind him looking confused before she spotted the words on the stone. "That's beautiful Inuyasha, I wonder who put it there though?" she asked thoughtfully as the hanyou turned to her handing her the shard "My Mother and Father did". But before Kagome could question him about what he meant, Inuyasha told her the same story that his Mother had told him.

"Wow…" Kagome said in awe as she and Inuyasha stared at the stone once again, both realizing that they were in the very same spot that Inu No Taisho and Izayoi, Inuyasha's parents, once stood all those years ago.

"Maybe you should write something on the stone as well Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly "You know to add your own feelings to it…" Inuyasha thought for a long time on what to write before he nodded to Kagome, who stood back as he unsheathed his Tetsaiga. Then with a steady hand he engraved a few words into the rock:

_Love knows no boundaries._

_It transcends through time…it is engraved in the soul…it is our destiny._

The hanyou then took a step back to admire his work, feeling oddly proud. He had never been a man of many words but he knew these were true, there was no other way to explain how he and Kagome came to meet each other nor the events that led up to now with him standing over the spot where his parents once stood. Kagome, who was beside him, rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his "It's beautiful Inuyasha…" she said quietly, as she leaned up to share an intimate kiss with him.

Then with one final look at the stone, Kagome and Inuyasha turned hand in hand back towards the way in which they came, back to Keade's village and their friends, knowing that in some small way the past few days had changed their lives…forever.


End file.
